


Androids do not cry

by Mr_Fizzles



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deviants (Detroit: Become Human), Everybody Lives, Gen, Jericho (Detroit: Become Human), POV Simon, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Pre-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Prose Poem, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Fizzles/pseuds/Mr_Fizzles
Summary: Androids do not cry. They simply weren't designed to. This doesn't mean he does not feel.





	Androids do not cry

Androids are machines. No emotion, only purpose. They have no need for tears. They do not cry.

 

 

They serve their purpose, endure beatings and taunts, because they are merely objects, machines,  _he is more than that_. They do not cry.

 

 

They wake up, freed from their shackles but in all the more danger for it.  _Tears, he thinks, would not protect them._ They do not cry.

 

 

They run, to freedom, or a semblance of it. They reach Jericho,  _home,_ they are safe at last. They do not cry.

 

 

They watch their friends, their community,  _the people he is not good enough to save,_ waste away and die inside the echoing, crumbling hull that is no longer freedom enough,  _it was never freedom it was a tomb._ There is nothing they can do, _he cannot protect them_. They do not cry.

 

 

They rebel, fight, drag their suffering into the open for all to see.  _H_ _e fights_ _for Markus, for Jericho, to protect his family._ They win, but the battle is not over,  _they still mutter insults from the shadows, the battle for equality will be a long one._ Some humans shed tears for their plight,  _where were they before it became desperate._ They do not cry.

 

 

They watch the sun rise on a new age. _H_ _e sits at the edge of a rooftop._ The light glints off of the new-fallen snow.  _H_ _e isn't looking at the scenery._ They hold tightly to their new found freedom. _H_ _e holds tightly to his friends' hands and never wants to let go._ They have never been this happy.  _He has never been this happy._ They do not cry.  _He does not cry,_ _but he smiles so hard it hurts._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 1 am because the idea wouldn't leave my head until I did. Comments and Kudos make my day :). Thanks for reading!


End file.
